disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Philoctetes/Gallery
Images of Philoctetes from Hercules. Animation and comics 45086 429684954361 208945629361 4738413 504696 n.jpg|Phil's hand after meeting and shaking hands with Hercules 851822 1318181313226 full.jpg|"That's Phil's boy! That's right!" Tumblr n0p7p4VFu91qhcrb0o1 500.gif|Phil mocking Zeus: "Once upon a time." Hercules7.jpg|11th place Herculesized.jpg|"Yeah!" Hercules spies DiD.jpg|The D.I.D. (Damsel in Distress) Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-3851.jpg|"Nice work! Excellente!" Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-3887.jpg|Phil with a fish in his mouth Philoctetes-disney-males-19173736-1263-672.jpg|"Next time, don't let your guard down because of a pair of big goo-goo eyes!" Hercules-hercules-1854238-720-536.jpg|"Come in, Herc! Come in, Herc!" Hercules-hercules-1854247-720-536.jpg|"We've got a job to do, remember?" 1 Hercules-hercules-1854254-720-536.jpg|"We've got a job to do, remember?" 2 Hercules-hercules-1854440-720-536.jpg|"Don't you pea brains get it?!" Hercules-hercules-1854445-720-536.jpg|"This kid is the genuine article!" Hercules-hercules-1854452-720-536.jpg|"Hey, isn't that the goat man who trained Achilles?" Hercules-hercules-1854458-720-536.jpg|"Watch it, pal!" Hercules-hercules-1854463-720-536.jpg|Phil getting ready to fight the Tall Theban who's insulting him Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4785.jpg|"I got your heel..." Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4787.jpg|"...right here!" Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4789.jpg|"I'll wipe that..." Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4790.jpg|"... stupid..." Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4791.jpg|"... grin off your face. You lardbutt!" Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4793.jpg|Phil getting ready to bite the Tall Theban 1 Rump-Humor-37.jpg|Phil getting ready to bite the Tall Theban 2 Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4794.jpg|Phil biting him Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4796.jpg|Phil being pulled away by Hercules Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4798.jpg|Phil with the Tall Theban's piece of cloth in his mouth and still angry Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4801.jpg|"What are you, crazy?!" Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4804.jpg|"Sheesh!" Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4805.jpg|"Young man,..." Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4810.jpg|"... we need a professional hero." Hercules-hercules-1854485-720-536.jpg|"Not an amateur." Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4816.jpg|Phil spitting out the piece of cloth Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4817.jpg|Phil still angry Hercules-Phil-walt-disney-characters-20802376-1263-674.jpg|Phil with Hercules Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4863.jpg|"Speakin' of disasters." Hercules-hercules-1854762-720-536.jpg|"Definitely, not good!" Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-5442.jpg|"Will you forget the head slicing thing?!" 1 Hercules-hercules-1854772-720-536.jpg|"Will you forget the head slicing thing?!" 2 Hercules-hercules-1854799-720-536.jpg|"Oh! There goes another one. Just like Achilles." Hercules-hercules-1854827-720-536.jpg|"You did it, kid! You did it! You won by a land slide!" Phil clown.png|Clown Phil hercules-philscar.jpg|Phil with the Nemean Lion's pelt resembling Scar. Philman.jpg|"You're already on my list, sister, so, don't make it worse!" 502479_1290938646679_402_300.jpg|Phil with Aphrodite 4428-25018.jpg|Phil crying over his dream that finally came true in the end Group end.jpg|One big happy ending hatan55.jpg|Phil with Jasmine in Hercules and the Arabian Night Donald getting chased.jpg|Phil's advertisement in House of Mouse House-of-Mouse-disney-slash-22467006-473-351.png|Phil along with various Disney characters and villains in House of Mouse March27th.png Hatan80.jpg Hatan74.jpg GrumpyOnTheBottom-HouseOfScrooge.png HermesHerc&Phil.jpg Donald wants to fly.png HouseofmouseCameos.png One Last Hope.png Phildisney.jpeg House Of Mouse - Salute To Sports1.jpg House Of Mouse - Salute To Sports2.jpg Tumblr n4s1inPYlV1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr n4s1inPYlV1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n52hpcNdZE1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n52hnhAxFr1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n52ktxrP5e1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n5sw7swXwU1r3jmn6o1 1280.png 39.PNG philboar.png|Phil turned into a boar by Artemis Athena's Hand Pointing on Phil.jpg|Athena's hand pointing at Phil from the episode, Hercules and the Secret Weapon. Hercules-2.jpg A Star is Born.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-11h21m44s346.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-11h21m48s696.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-11h23m33s845.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-11h23m52s039.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-11h23m59s881.png Hercules - Phil - Poster.jpg Concept Art Phil_Concept_Art.jpg Phil_Concept_Art_2.gif Phil_Concept_Art_3.jpg Phil_and_Hercules.gif Phil_and_Nymphs.jpg Phil_and_Hercules_Sketch.gif Phil_and_Hercules_2.jpg Phil_in_his_House.gif|Phil at the left side of the statue head's right eye. Hercules char line up253.jpg Philoctetes walk cycle.jpg Philoctetes model01.jpg Philoctetes model02.jpg goatman.jpg|Early concept art by Randy Cartwright HercGirls.jpg Hercphil.jpg Phillbaby.jpg Video games Kingdomheartsrechainofmemories 8a.jpg Pct2035 copy-18874f6b28.jpg Phil KH.png Phil_KHII.png kh-olympuscoliseum1-03.png kh-olympuscoliseum1-05.png kh-olympuscoliseum1-07.png kh-olympuscoliseum1-09.png kh-olympuscoliseum1-12.png kh-olympuscoliseum1-14.png kh-olympuscoliseum1-23.png kh-olympuscoliseum1-37.png kh-olympuscoliseum2-04.png kh-olympuscoliseum2-07.png kh-olympuscoliseum2-08.png gsdx_20110422183334_550x413.jpg gsdx_20110422183510_550x413.jpg gsdx_20110422183539_550x413.jpg gsdx_20110422183554_550x413.jpg gsdx_20110422184209_550x413.jpg gsdx_20110422184216_550x413.jpg gsdx_20110422190354_550x413.jpg gsdx_20110422190449_550x413.jpg gsdx_20110426220844_550x413.jpg gsdx_20110422190454_550x413.jpg gsdx_20110426221044_550x413.jpg gsdx_20110426230946_550x413.jpg gsdx_20110426232918_550x413.jpg gsdx_20110426232955_550x413.jpg OlympusColiseum7 992.png Kh 201210 01 1920 992.jpg Phil_KHBBS.png Phil_KHREC.png Philoctetes KHX Render.png Phil in Hades Challenge.png Phil in Hades Challenge 1.png Phil in Hades Challenge 2.png DMW_-_Phil.jpg|Phil in Disney Magical World. Theme parks and other live appearances 5148604175 828ce976e7 b.jpg Herculestrio .jpg Philoctetes-live.jpg Merchandise Phil-Toy.jpg Phil_Toy.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Hercules galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries